This invention relates to an electronic voltage regulating device with compensation for thermal dissipation, particularly for alternators.
Many applications, such as regulating systems for battery charging on motor cars, require that the power voltage to a load be varied in conformity with ambient temperature. To that aim, a temperature responsive element is provided which can output a signal correlated to the outside temperature and drives a power circuit for powering the load.
Such device types are known in two forms thereof. More specifically, devices are known which are formed of discrete elements wherein the temperature responsive element is physically separated from the power circuit powering the load. Also known are hybrid devices composed of an integrated structure, wherein the power element is mounted externally. The exterior location of the power element powering the load is dictated by the power dissipated in the power circuit causing a local temperature increase, thereby were the latter integrated, the sensor would fail to sense the actual ambient temperature, and detect instead the local temperature also due to dissipation of the power element, thus providing unreliable readings. Anyway, the need is currently felt for a fully integrated circuit which also includes the power element and is nevertheless capable of providing reliable readings.